Here Kitty, Kitty
by Sarena Kross
Summary: A Virgil/Hotstreak oneshot. Virgil goes to Rich to help him with a surprise for Hotstreak of their anniversary and somehow manages to get himself turned into a Neko. Rated M for Hotstreaks potty mouth and implied stuff.


**Authors Note: I've been wanting to do a little one-shot for a while now, but I couldn't really think of a good one. Thanks to Lady Ryou (Sorry if I spelled you're screen name wrong sweety, either way you know who you are lol) I was able to formulate a cute little one-shot. I really wasn't planning to do another Virgil/Hotstreak FF so soon after "The Softer Side of Hotstreak" I know how everyone needed a chance to process the fact that it was indeed over, but when Lady Ryou messaged me with the idea of "Neko Virgil" I just could not pass it up. It was as if the Hotstreak in my mind (you know everyone has a Hotstreak in them SOMEWHERE) was like "OH H*** YES! DO IT OR I WILL BURN YOUR LAST BRAIN CELL BI***" in case anyone was wondering why I only have one left...well lets just say I know first hand that he will indeed go through with his threats lol. So anyway hears my first little one-shot enjoy! P.S yes it is done in Hotstreak's point of view. Out of all the Virgil/Hotstreak FF's I've ever read it has either been in 3rd person centering more on Virgil, or in Virgil's POV so I just have to give the poor guy his time just like my last FF lol.**

**It was almost Virgil's, and my anniversary. I still couldn't believe it was already almost a year since the two of us were married. I still often dreamt about that wonderful day. Virgil with the help of his sister Sharon organized most of it. They picked out the cake, the decorations, the spot, EVERYTHING. UGH I had no idea a wedding was so much chaos until I was actually going through one. I just wanted a small ceremony. Well actually no I wanted to run off with him to Vegas, and have a baptism by fire. Needless to say it just didn't happen. I have to admit I didn't care. All that mattered to me was the moment Virgil, my sweet beloved Virgil, become Virgil Stone. **

**What I remember of the ceremony was beautiful. I have to say I didn't really pay much attention to any of it. I got into my tux (the fact that I just didn't burn the damned thing off 5 minutes after putting it on spoke for the momentous love I had for my little Sparky) made myself look as handsome, and presentable as possible. Then I took my place. **

**Standing there at the end of that isle I was more petrified then I had ever been in my whole entire life. It wasn't that I had cold feet. If anything I wished it would have happened much sooner. It was more the fact that I couldn't believe what was actually happening. I kept thinking to myself that it was all too good to be true. My whole life something bad always happened to knock me down right when I was at my happiest, and there I was experiencing ten times more joy then I had ever imagined that I would ever experience.**

**The moment the music started, and I saw Virgil walk into view I knew everything would be fine. He looked so stunning in his wedding gown. It wasn't the extremely frilly, girly wedding gowns you normally see. It was more...him I just can not find the words to explain it, and as long as I live I probably never will. **

**As I watched him walk down that isle towards me my heart felt as if it were going to explode with happiness. I know it sounds crazy, but as I stood there my heart welling to the brim I could have sworn I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my fathers voice in my ear saying "I'm proud of you son". **

**Poor Virgil was crying his eyes out as he said his vows, and I had to pause a few times to clear the lump out of my throat as I fought back my own. That night on our honeymoon I just could not get that gown off him fast enough. I almost burned the thing off, but he stopped me. He wanted to keep it as a memento. I'm getting off topic though aren't I? **

**Well it was already almost our 1 year anniversary. I knew I was so totally screwed. I never really had much talent in the whole romance, gift giving department. Some people seem like their born with cupid giving their brain a good screw job, but I think he skipped over me. Even so I wanted to do something great, something unexpected, and romantic. Yeah I was so total screwed.**

**On top of that I had this nagging, irritating voice in the back of my head that just wouldn't shut up. Virgil had been spending an abnormal amount of time with his hip attachment Rich, and his rodent fiance Ferret. It wasn't that I didn't trust Virgil because I did with all my heart, and soul, and it wasn't that I didn't know that him, and Foley were more brothers then anything else. I just didn't like Foley much, and I honestly really didn't trust Ferret even half as far as I can throw him. Trust me I can throw that little weasel pretty far. **

**Not only had he started hanging out with them abnormally more he also started acting strange. He always had on a hat, a bandanna, or most commonly a do rag. When I say always I mean always he would never take it off. We would be having sex, and he'd refuse to take it off, and always insisted that he wear one of my shirts that came all the way past his hips. He never showered with, or around me anymore. He always locked the door whenever he went to change his cloths, or take a shower. After we'd have sex he would always put on a pair of pajama pants before snuggling with me, and whenever I would go to feel his butt in public, or even randomly at home I'd get smacked.**

**At first I thought maybe he had some kind of injury that he was afraid I'd see, but when he let me check I didn't find anything. Then I thought maybe he was becoming self conscious so I started complementing him every day. I would tell him how gorgeous he was, how easy he made me hard, how I could never get his sexy, tight ass out of my mind. That only succeeded in making him think I was abnormally frisky which lead him to accuse me of getting into Viagra or something...Pfft please...like I need Viagra seriously. If I even looked at Viagra Virgil would never leave the bedroom. I'd be one of those people rushed to the emergency room with an erection lasting longer then 4 hours just looking at the stuff.**

**Well that lead me to believe that maybe I had made him mad somehow. So I did everything I could to figure it out. I consciously thought of everything I did throughout the day cutting corners when it was my turn to clean, breaking random pieces of electronics and/or appliances that angered me, Nearly burning the house down, getting sent to meta-human lock down. None of this was abnormal, but I made a conscious effort to stop none the less. **

**When that didn't work I was at a loss. I even tried confronting him about it, but he got very defensive about it, and tried to play it off with a joke like always. So hear we were nearing our first anniversary, and he was hiding something from me. I tried to convince myself that it was some kind of surprise he was working on, but it had been nearly 2 months now. I was determined to find out exactly what was going on, and nothing he could do or say was gonna stop me.**

**I waited patiently in the living room. After the second big bang Ebon, and I had started there were more bang babies then ever, and since Ebon made me burn down the lab after we stole what was left of the gas before we hijacked Alva's ship the formula for the cure was lost. Since we stole the last of the gas there wasn't any more to help them with the cure a second time so progress was much slower. Not all the new bang babies were bad, actually not even the majority of them were bad this time, but the ones who were kept Virgil busy. I was willing to wait all night if I had to.**

**Thankfully tonight was a slow night. Virgil came home not long after his patrol ended. When he walked in he had a wide smile on his face, but when he saw the look on my face his smile disappeared. That alone nearly broke my resolve, but I knew I had to be strong. He said cautiously "Whats the matter Frankie?" Normally I would have burned anyone who called me Francis or any variation to a crisp, but Virgil was the acceptation. For some reason when he called me Frankie it never bothered me. **

**I stood up, and walked over to him. "We need to talk Sparky"**

**He frowned. The only time I ever call him Sparky when he's not Static is when I'm not very happy with him, and he knew it. "What's going on Frankie?"**

"**I'm not sure, but I'm about to find out" I didn't even give him time to respond. I grabbed his do rag, and ripped it off his head. When I did a pair of bluish white cat ears with golden inner fur popped out. **

**Virgil's eyes widened, and he quickly covered them with his hands. He looked completely mortified "Frankie!"**

**I was in complete, and total shock. I don't think my eyes could have gotten any bigger unless they popped out of my skull. I didn't even notice that my mouth was hanging open slightly at first. "did...did I just see...?"**

**Virgil's face grew more red. "No!"**

"**but...I totally just saw..." **

"**you didn't see anything!"**

**I gently, but firmly grabbed Virgil's hands, and pulled them away from his head. Sure enough those furry ears were still there. "Are they...like...you know...attached?" **

**Virgil hung his head slightly. I knew he wanted to be anywhere, but where he was. "Yeah..."**

**My shock was slowly giving way to curiosity. I reached out, and slowly stroked one. It felt so silky smooth like velvet fur. He closed his eyes, and I could feel him shiver under my touch. A smirk slowly spread across my face. "How did this happen?"**

**Virgil leaned against me, and laid his head on my chest as I continued to stroke his ear. "I was having Rich help me with a surprise for you. I wanted him to find a way for me to conceive a child, but somehow what he gave me turned me into a kitty boy." **

**I suddenly stopped. My eyes went wide once more. I looked down at him. "you were trying to find a way to get pregnant?" **

**A blush returned to his face, and he nodded slowly. "uh huh. I've seen how you've been looking at couples with a baby, and I've seen how good you can be with kids. We've talked about adoption later on, but I know you well enough by now to know that you want one sooner. I thought if Rich could help find a way for me to actually become pregnant..." **

**I could feel tears well up inside me. I had been so foolish. I gently put my hand under his delicate chin, lifted it up, and kissed him with all the love in my heart. I felt him smile against my lips as he returned the kiss with just as much vigor. I couldn't help, but smile myself.**

**He was the first to pull back. He looked down still seeming very embarrassed. "I'm sorry I hid this from you Hotstreak. I just didn't know how you'd take knowing that I was a cat boy. I thought maybe Rich could find a way to reverse it before you noticed, but apparently not."**

**My smirk slowly came back. "Well there really isn't any rush in getting you back to normal is there?" I started stroking his ear again. I would never admit this to anyone, but I had always been a cat lover. Seeing Virgil with those ears was like combining my two loves.**

**Virgil looked surprised. "you like me like this?"**

**I nodded, and started scratching his ears. My smirk widened when Virgil closed his eyes, and rubbed against me. I could even hear a low purr in his chest. "Oh yeah I definitely think I could get use to this. I could get you a collar, some toys, a bunch of cat nip..."**

**A wide smile spread across Virgil's face. "The new agility is great on patrol, and I can see a lot better in the dark then I use to not to mention how good my hearing is now...maybe staying like this wouldn't be such a bad thing..."**

**I moved my lips to his furry ear, and whispered seductively. "I'm gonna show you what you could have had if you would have told me sooner. You're gonna be my little sex pet"**

**I felt Virgil shiver deeply against me as he let out a low lustful moan. I could already feel an uncomfortable tightness in my pants. He was so good at turning me on. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and drug him off to the bedroom. I had to make sure to thank Foley for this after I decide to let my little pet out of the bedroom.**


End file.
